Stacy's Mom
by The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
Summary: Dirk and Dave have the hots for their friend Stacy's Mom


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STACY'S MOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stacy had become friends with Dirk, his brother Dave, and all their friends when she had transferred to Sburb High the year before. Everyone thought she was pretty nice, even if she was a bit naïve. And it was no secret that she'd had a flip-flopping crush that changed from Dirk to Dave at random intervals. She liked them because they were mysterious, sexy, and older. Though only by a couple years. And the Strider's knew she liked them but chose to ignore it. Not because they didn't want to hurt Stacy's feelings or anything like that. It might have sounded heartless to some but they figured any girl wishy-washy enough to crush on two brothers at the same time didn't really deserve their pity. Though the reason why they ignored her crush in the first place was actually pretty dick-ish, they would admit. What is the reason you might ask?

**Stacy's Mom**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Stacy's Mom has got it goin' on,  
Stacy's Mom has got it goin' on,  
Stacy's Mom has got it goin' on,  
Stacy's Mom has got it goin' on~_

It was no joke. Stacy's Mom quite literally had it going on. Feel free to ask **anyone** who'd gotten the chance to catch a glimpse of her. She was tall, curvy, and had a head of red hair the color of fire. And unlike Stacy, she was just so classy. She never wore anything like mini skirts, low riders, or showed off too much skin like her daughter insisted on doing. But the stuff she did wear was form fitting and showed her curves off in an appropriate way. And Dave and Dirk could appreciate that. And while they would admit Stacy was pretty hot, her mother was beautiful. And yes, there was a difference. Not that many people in today's world thought so.

_Stacy can I come over after schoo-oo-oo-oo-ool,  
(After school)  
We can hang around by the poo-oo-oo-oo-ool,  
(Hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip,  
(Business trip)  
Is she there, or is she tryin' to give me the sli-i-i-i-ip,  
(Give me the slip)  
You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be,  
I'm all grown up now,  
Baby can't you see._

"Hey guys, do you all want to come over after school today? We just got our underground pool installed and we can chill there today." Stacy said with a toothy grin as she stared at her group of friends. There were some murmurs of agreement from the Striders and whoops of joy from John, Jake, and Jade. But Rose and Kanaya couldn't come because they had a test to study for. Though Rose's cousin Roxy cheered and said she'd be there, and she'd make sure to pick up Jane on the way. Stacy clapped her hands and said maybe she could get her Mom to order them some pizza and they could play some music and it could be like a pool party.

Stacy's place was within walking distance so it wasn't a big deal but Dirk and Dave showed up ironically late before knocking on the door. It swung open and Stacy grinned and invited them in and showed them around back to the large pool. Everyone was already there and having fun swimming. Dave and Dirk took up residence in the two beach chairs that faced the back of the house and the pool. They lounged there for a bit before Dave happened to glance up at the second story of Stacy's house. He froze when he saw the tell tale curves of Stacy's Mom.

_Stacy's Mom has got it goin' on,  
She's all I want,  
And I've waited for so long,  
Stacy can't you see,  
You're just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong,  
But I'm in love with Stacy's Mom._

Stacy's Mom has got it goin' on,  
Stacy's Mom has got it goin' on.

The younger Strider nudged the elder and got a non committal noise in response. But Dave ignored his brother's attitude and said loud enough for Dirk, and nobody else, to hear, "See what I see in the second story?" Dirk's eyebrow quirked before he glanced up at the second story window. His orange eyes widened behind his ironic anime shades as he spied Stacy's Mom prancing around her bedroom with nothing but her underwear on. Luckily Dirk and Dave could hide where they were really looking because of their shades. Without them they'd have been found out and called pervs already. But damn if they cared in that moment. It would take a hell of a lot to catch their attention right then.

_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn,  
(Mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel oh-oh-oh-oh-on,  
(Towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared,  
(Way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over ther-re-re-re-ree,"  
(Spot over there)  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy,  
But since your dad walked out,  
Your mom could use a guy like me._

Dirk was so distracted by the holiest of sights that his anime shades slipped down his nose and his eyes were slightly visible. And to his shock and embarrassment Stacy's Mom looked down at him and Dave after she slipped on a robe. And instead of freaking out like any other mom would have done...she smiled at them. And the look she gave Dirk should have been illegal it was so naughty. And his breath hitched when she winked at him. Dave almost gaped in shock but luckily didn't. But he turned to glare at his brother jealously. Why does he get all the attention?! Then Dirk smirked and whispered, "Dude." And when Dave turned back to the window Stacy's Mom was smiling at him now. And they both flushed when she crooked her finger seductively at them.

Dave stuttered, actually stuttered when he asked, "D-dude. Is she telling us to c-come up there with her?" But Dirk didn't seem to notice his slip because he replied in a whisper, "Hell yeah bro. Hell fucking yeah. Lets go." He go up and Dave followed behind. Everybody had gotten into a simultaneous splash fight and game of chicken so they didn't notice when the brothers left. Which was great because they were too distracted to come up with a decent lie right then. They slipped in the house and up the stairs. When they got to the second floor hallway Stacy's Mom was waiting there for them.

"Hey Dirk~ Hey Dave~" she said in a warm voice as she brushed her red hair over her shoulder.

_Stacy's Mom has got it goin' on,  
She's all I want,  
And I've waited for so long,  
Stacy can't you see,  
You're just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong,  
I'm in love with Stacy's Mom._

Dirk and Dave spent the rest of the afternoon upstairs with Stacy's Mom. But eventually everyone noticed their absence and tried to call them. Only John was able to finally get ahold of one of them. Dave answered and John asked where he and Dirk went. And Dave gave a very cryptic answer. "Sorry dude. We had to go. Something hot came up that we couldn't let pass." John relayed Dave's weird answer to the group and Roxy laughed and slurrd,

"Looks like Dorky *Dirky and Navy *Davey got a lady~" The boys hooted while the girls just rolled their eyes. Though Stacy felt a bit sad. But she ignored it and forced herself to forget the Striders and have fun. The pool was heated so they all stayed out there and played until it got dark. And then everyone went home. And Stacy was so tired from all the fun that she konked out the minute her head met her pillow.

Her Mom peeked in her room and smiled before covering her with a sheet. She kissed her head before shutting the light out and going back to her room. She'd only left to get something to drink. She sat the three different bottles of juice on the bedside table and looked over the two taught, young Striders that were laying on her bed. She grinned down at them and they smiled back up at her cheekily. Then she slipped her robe off to reveal the voluptuous and completely bare form beneath and asked hotly,

_I'm in love with Stacy's Mom,  
Oh-oh, oh-oh,  
I'm in love with Stacy's Mom,  
Oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Wait a minute,  
Stacy can't you see,  
You're just not the girl for me.  
I know it might be wrong,  
But I'm in love with Stacy's Mom._

**"Now where were we boys~?"**


End file.
